The distribution of media over networks, including the Internet, is becoming commonplace. There are a number of systems and protocols dedicated to transferring media files over computer networks. In one sense this development has enabled creators of media greater control over the distribution process. In another sense, it has lead to more widespread infringement of copyright as media files are distributed by unauthorized persons without the permission of the copyright owner.
The security and timing of the release of media can be of vital importance to the developers of that material. The early unauthorized release of new music tracks, movies, or other media, has become a major problem for music labels and movie studios. Digital rights management schemes attempt to deter infringement by preventing users from playing unauthorized copies or by tracking the distribution of unauthorized copies of media files. However, some DRM strategies do not necessarily prevent unauthorized release and distribution of the media file. Accordingly, it is important to maintain security over the early distribution of such media.
A digital content distribution system and service, marketed under the trade-mark DMDS™ by Musicrypt Inc., was developed to address the problems associated with controlling distribution of sensitive media files to a pre-selected list of recipients. Embodiments of the system are described in US patent publication no. 2004-0015445 A1, filed May 8, 2003 by Heaven et al.
Professional media users and developers are increasingly relying upon digital file distribution, which means that the media files distributed are of high quality, and thus, tend to be large. This is especially so with regard to video material. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for an improved file distribution system and service with faster file download capability to accommodate the distribution of large media files.